Fodina Caestino
|enemies=*Gurangatch *Falxfang *Gigantoad *Snaga *Shieldshears *Malboro Sprout *Malboro *Karlabos |quests= *The Hand of the King *Caestino on Camera }} Fodina Caestino is a location in Final Fantasy XV. It is northwest of Cartanica in the region of Succarpe in Niflheim. It is an abandoned quarry taken over by wildlife, but Prince Noctis and his friends believe it hides a royal tomb. The area has campgrounds, but the player can only eat Chilled Food Tin or Cup Noodles. Almanac In Cartanica, the left end of the stationary train across from the Magna Fortia (the train the player deboarded), past the rest area. Missable if the player does not read it during Chapter 10. :Quarry boasting the richest reserves in all of Niflheim. After the mines shut down, a variety of wild plants dug their roots into the rubble, defying the natural terrain and gradually transforming the arid basin into a makeshift marshland. :Although the quarry lies in imperial territory, the mines are said to house a royal tomb. Local legends say the oldest king in Eos is interred within, but many Cartanicans dismiss these claims as mere fabrications—tall tales trumped up by imperial trying to appropriate the legacy of Lucis for themselves. :The truth about the tomb lies buried somewhere beneath the silt and soil. Some suppose the daemon-deterring mausoleum was erected as a sign of friendship between kingdom and empire in an age when the two nations enjoyed amiable relations. The scars of war are visible across the land, while symbols of peace remain hidden from our sight. Story Upon hearing recon info from Cor Leonis that a royal tomb lies in its depths, Noctis and his friends decide to explore the closed quarry to obtain the royal arm within. Due to Noctis's bereavement after Lunafreya's death, Gladiolus's is indignant at the future king not focusing to his mission to reclaim the Crystal and the throne of Lucis. Ignis had been injured and become blind, giving him a vulnerable handicap. The majority of the trip proves to be a low point of their journey, as the group is fractured in morale and uneasy with each other. The nights have been getting longer and the great tree within Fodina Caestino is reported to be in bloom. A newspaper in the train writes that scientists are puzzled by Fodina Caestino being overrun by an enormous tree. Some see it as a paranormal prelude to the awakening and annihilation of the gods. Forced to go slowly for the sake of Ignis, the journey through the rainy quarry requires the group to maneuver to the bottom of the tree. They operate the abandoned machinery blocking the path into the tomb, but the tomb's gates are breeding grounds of a family of Malboros, which attack the group. Ignis's genius returns to guide the party, and has him unleash a new Technique onto the parent Malboro, Libra Elementalis, setting it on fire with a Magic Flask and making it vulnerable for its defeat. Ridding of the eggs laid onto the gates of the tomb, Noctis enters and obtains the tomb's royal arm, the Katana of the Warrior. Ignis can no longer remain silent and see his friends in shambles. He wants to mend the tensions that have come between them, especially between Noctis and Gladiolus. Ignis encourages Noctis, imploring that though his wounds and loss of his fiancee are great, he must move on since the fate of the world depends on him fulfilling his legacy and destiny. Ignis in turn implores Gladiolus to be merciful and patient with Noctis who will be ready when the time is right. Ignis asks the group to not patronize him nor wait on him, wishing to stand on his own, even with what he predicts to be a permanent blindness. He wishes to not be a burden on his friends, even in the face of great danger. With their morale restored, the party leaves Fodina Caestino and boards the train at Cartanica to continue to Tenebrae. Items *Hi-Potion (near a fence where the player started) *Rough Scales (in the middle of three small birches at a dead end) *Beautiful Bottle (edge of a large puddle in the south near an ice deposit) *Remedy (near fire deposit in the south) *Splendid Building Stone (dead end) *Mega-Potion (among vegetation southwest from the lightning deposit) *Earth Gemstone (among some vegetation on a slope) *Megalixir (near the shed and fire deposit) *Star Pendant *Strong Bone *Mega Phoenix (on a ledge north from a lightning deposit) *Generator Key (quest item) *Katana of the Warrior (royal arm) Enemies *Gurangatch *Falxfang *Gigantoad *Snaga *Karlabos *Shieldshears *Malboro Sprout *Malboro Different enemies spawn depending on the time of day. The enemies needed for bestiary completion for this area are: Falxfang, Gurangatch, Malboro and Malboro Sprout, listed under "Niflheim" in the bestiary. If the player completes the area fast or rests at camp as it gets dark, they may not spawn the night enemies. Quests Caestino on Camera Added in patch 1.23, the player can talk to a journalist near the stairs that lead down to the quarry, who tasks Noctis with manually taking photos of various landmarks in Fodina Caestino. The player needs to stand on spot where the quest marker is on the map, and the field icon "take photo" appears. Using the manual camera mode, the player needs to take a photo of the broken machine near the tree from three sides (zoom out so all of it fits into the frame), and another picture of an abandoned shed (position the crosshair in the middle of its door). If nothing happens when taking a photo, the player should move the crosshair around a little and zoom and keep trying until Noctis says he has the shot. The player must not exit out of the camera mode immediately after taking the shot, or it won't count, as there's a lag between taking the photo and the game registering it, likely due to needing to process the image. There needs to be enough daylight, or Noctis will say they need to come back the next day. Returning to the journalist with the pictures completes the quest. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery Fodina-Caestino-OOBG-FFXV.png|View of the whole quarry via the out of bounds glitch. Fodina-Caestino-Night-FFXV.png Fodina-Caestino-Haven-FFXV.png Fodina-Caestino3-FFXV.png Fodina-Caestino2-FFXV.png Fodina-Caestino-FFXV.png Ignis-Malboro-FFXV.png|Ignis faces off against a Malboro. Royal-Tomb-Fodina-Caestino-FFXV.png|Royal tomb. Tomb of the Warrior in FFXV.png|Tomb of the Warrior. Katana-of-the-Warrior-Obtained-FFXV.png|Katana of the Warrior. Falxfang-FFXV.png|Party fighting Falxfang. ru:Фодина-Кестино Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Mines